The siren's pond
by DOVE81397
Summary: This fic takes place in the forest of lothlorian post galadriel meeting and before bohramiers death. Aragorn has many friends. Humans, elf, dwarves, hobbits, wizard and others...


_** The siren's pond **_

This fic takes place in the forest of lothlorian post galadriel meeting and before bohramiers death.

Aragorn has many friends. Humans, elf, dwarves, hobbits, wizard and others...

-

Boromir stumbled from his nightmare plagued sleep of the fallen at othsgileath. His brow covered in sweat. Dawn was breaking there was not point in trying to go back sleep. He need something to calm himself, ale would have been his first choice but water would safiace. He picked up the water skin and found it empty. Blast! Those hobbits must have drank it all. They eat and drink so much for such little people. He would have to find a source of water else where. The river was much to far off, but Aragorn had mentioned last night that there was a pond near by.

The fact that animal tracts lead south from camp meant that they could possibly be going towards water. He scooped up the empty skins and brought them with him. He was at least going to do the gang a favor, it seemed like they didn't trust him.

He tread upon mossy forest floors and small sticks for about five minutes. That is when he came to a beautiful clearing, in it's center lay a large sapphire blue pond with various size rocks ranging from bolder to pebble.

This would suit his tastes perfectly, it made his mouth water.

He knelt at the waters edge and set the skins at his side. His knees became soaked but he didn't care. He cupped his hands and dipped greedily into the cool water. He brought the water to his parched lips and drank till empty.

But as he dropped his hands, his eyes met a pair of rather large brown eyes. They sat just above the water watching his every move.

As the eyes rose a full head came into view,a beautiful female head. She had long brown hair that matched her eyes. She was beautiful, she was perfection.

She was beginning to sing.

"and so I come at dawn each day, "

She was approaching ever so slightly. Slowly rising from the water. As the water dripped from her naked torso she extend her arms motioning him to come forward to join her.

"come to was everything away,

This pool is calm and blue and pure,

Helps to make a conscience clean,

Sink into the deep, let yourself unwind, leave this hurt behind"

The water was up past his knees and rising, she was mere inches from him

She placed her slender wet hands on his neck and leaned in, lips dripping with moisture. She wanted a kiss.

-

Aragon awoke to the soft yellow sun rising. The four wee hobbits sleeping peacefully across the camp. Legolas sleeping against a tree with his bow and quiver not to far away. Gimli was sleeping right next to the fire, as always.

There was something a miss... Boromir.

He looked to his campions previous sleeping spot and it was empty. Where had he run off to. Could be relieving himself, but he soon noticed the absence of the water skins. He must have gone to refill them... The only water source near by was... Oh no.

"EVERYBODY UP" Aragorn screamed.

This sent everyone jerking from their sleep with a panic.

"what is it... Is it Orcs!" Gimli asked in a angry tone

"No... Boromir's gone and I know where he went, but believe me when I say to not to ask question and just fallow me. But most importantly COVER you're ears and do not uncover them until I motion other wise, Do you under stand!" Aragorn said

They all nodded and picked up their weapons.

Aragorn lead the pack into the forest in search of their friend.

-

As Aragorn neared the pond he saw Boromir standing knee deep in the dark blue water. There was a woman in front of him wearing nothing but emerald scales that covered everything beneath her belly button. She was trying to kiss Boromir. She laid a hand on his neck, but as she opened her mouth two small fangs were visible. She was trying to eat him.

Aragon bent down a picked up a stone. He whipped the stone at her head. She screeched in pain and started crying.

"Damn you, Aragorn, damn you. He would have been my first meal in weeks... Weeks! No decent food comes by this pond. Only Orcs and I would rather be harpooned by a sailor than eat an Orc." she said flopping on a rock and still crying.

" I told you to stop eating people Cyreena," Aragorn told her motioning for his men to uncover Their ears.

"i know but I'm so hungry and if I knew that he was a member of your group I wouldn't have tried to eat him" she said lifting her head from the rock.

"you were going to eat me alive!" Boromir said astonished tone.

"of course not, do you think me so cruel. I wound have drowned you first before I ate you" she spat.

Boromir scooped up the water skins and rejoined the group frightened.

" we need you to do use a favor" Aragon said hoping that she will agree. Why had Boromir run off. This would have been so much easier if I wouldn't have hurt her.

"what... And if you think that I will do it before I eat, than your wrong." she said sitting in the rock and revealing her long green tail. She wiped the tears from her eyes and softly spoke.

"I'm sorry, I'm so hungry."

"If... We bring you some food then will you listen to our request" Aragorn said

"sure...deer if possible" she said combing her fingers through her hair.

"we will be back soon." he tuned and brought his men behind him.

"let's spread out the more ground we cover the better, everyone split up into pairs of two and find what ever LIVE meat you can" Aragorn said to the group.

"Legolas go with the hobbits, they might need you" he told his friend

"Gimli come with me" he said trying to track some animal prints.

As they left clearing she slipped into the deep to calm her self down. Her head stung from the rock as the water seeped into the cut. She wasn't mad at him for hitting her. She needed the discipline.

-

"Aragorn what was that" Gimli said.

"she's the last of a race of the fresh water merpeople. I met Cyreena when I was about 53. She was a toddler. Her entire family was slaughtered for scales and meat by poachers. She was lying behind a rock looking heartbreakingly pitiful. With her mid-tail brought up to her chest, she wouldn't stop crying. When she first saw me she dove into the pond thinking that I would kill her, but I brought her some raw meat and she warmed up to me. When mermaids turn of age, they take on a special gift. Her gift is the gift of foresight. It only works on certain people, special people. I want her to see into Frodo's future, to see if he will succeed. She is really quite gently, except when hungry. She is 27 in human years."

" no wonder you value her. A gift as special as that should be protected." Gimli said, it was rare to see Aragorn's soft side.

"exactly, when she was 5 I moved her to this current pond. It was a very difficult task, but this pond is smaller and much much deeper. Nobody has found her since and lived to tell the tale." Aragorn said in a bit of nostalgia

" I hope B will recover" Gimli said jokingly

" from what, shock or heart break" Aragorn said giving a hearty laugh. Boromir was a fickle man

Suddenly a unexpected twig snap cause Gimli to hurl a throwing axe in it's direction.

They fallowed where he had thrown and found a deer still Twitching with life. Just the way she liked them, very muscular. Aragon hoisted the poor creature over his shoulder and they walked back to the pond. I hope she won't be disappointed with half dead, she enjoyed the kill.

The others were back but they had nothing.

" there were some rabbits but those wee bunnies were far to fast" pippan explained hanging his hand and showing his empty hands.

" you're gonna giv'r all 'at, what a nice stew it would make. With nice juicy Tatars" Sam complained

" if it passivfies that monster I be more...

Gamli had elbowed Boromir in the gut before he could finish. She was coming to the surface at a rather fast speed. Aragorn had not exaggerated in the pool depth.

As she breached the surface she flew out of the water and flipped making a large splash.

"thank you so much," she said approaching the shore.

Aragon flopped the deer on the moist sand and blood ran into the water.

She saw the rise and fall of the animals chest and smiled greedily.

Aragorn slowly backed away before she started to approach her dinner.

" I'll take this below the surface so I don't make you loose your stomachs" she said grabbing the hooves and dragging the half dead animal down below.

Once they disappeared under water the only thing visible was the deer's bubbles rising to the surfaces.

She was under the water for about five minutes when the majority of the water was already dark red and some soft tissues have risen to the surface. By the time she is finished thirty minutes later the bloody water had begun to filter into small connecting streams.

She came to the surface beaming with happiness.

" that was the best deer I have had in months" she said smiling

" now what was your favor" she said sitting on a rock.

" I now you are gifted with foresight, and I would hope that you could see into this young mans future" Aragorn said bringing Frodo forward

" well, i will see what I can do." she said Patted the rock motioning for for Frodo to sit next to her.

Aragorn nearly had to push him all the way to the rock. He did not want to be dessert to this creatures dinner.

" I won't bite promise, hobbits don't taste good" she said with smile

He sat on the rock with a nervous smile

" give me your hand" she said extending her slimy palm.

As soon as they touched her eyes blackened and she grabbed his hand even harder making him shriek. She leaned forward almost as if in pain then finally She gasped and let go falling off he rock. She splashed into water immediately returned to the surface.

" you will have success but also accompanied by much loss" she said sadly and looked at Boromir with tears in her eyes. She had dove under water before they began to fall.

She did not return until they had gone.


End file.
